1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a foldable chair having a rigid and stable structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a substantially U-shaped first leg 20, a substantially U-shaped second leg 10 pivotally mounted on the first leg 20 by two bent connecting levers 30, and a circular seat frame 40 having a periphery provided with a plurality of substantially U-shaped pivot ears 401 pivotally mounted on the first leg 20 and the second leg 10 by a plurality of rivets 56.
However, the manufacturer has to successively solder the pivot ears 401 on the seat frame 40 outdoors and then mount the pivot ears 401 on the first leg 20 and the second leg 10 indoors, thereby complicating the working and mounting procedures, increasing time of assembly, and thereby increasing costs of transportation.